


Unexpected Guardian

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Argent had destroyed his family but now an Argent stood guard over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Guardian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



Derek went down hard, blood flowing from the claw marks raked deep across his belly. The Alpha werewolf roared, the claws of one hand dripping with Derek’s blood. 

Derek snarled back, one hand wrapped tight around his stomach, trying to staunch the blood and keep his guts inside his body. He could hear the sounds of battle around him as the McCall pack fought to hold their territory against the Charron pack. 

The Alpha circled him, as Derek struggled to his feet. Pain ripped through him as he felt something inside tear in his attempt to stand. 

He looked up at the Alpha, seeing her grinning at him, both of them knowing she had Derek. He bared his teeth at her, ignoring the pain and blood as he prepared to meet her attack. 

He wasn’t going to down without a fight. 

Something whistled past his ear, the Alpha howling as an arrow suddenly appeared embedded in her heart. Another one followed, and the Alpha was falling to the ground. 

Derek looked over his shoulder to see Allison standing behind him, nocking another arrow, a fierce expression on her face. 

The Alpha struggled to her feet, only to find another arrow through her throat. Her skin turned black from the wolfsbane the arrow tips had been dipped in. 

Derek could hear her heart weaken slowly until stopped. He slumped back to the ground as Allison came to stand over him. 

She still had an arrow against her bow string, eyes flickering from the battle to him. 

“Derek?”

“I’m okay.”

Allison snorted at his obvious lie. She shifted closer to him and Derek realized she was protecting him. 

This wasn’t the first time she’d done so since he’d come back to Beacon Hills and joined Scott’s pack as a beta. 

He still wasn’t use to an Argent looking out for him, ensuring he stayed alive and relatively whole. 

Allison guarded him as his wounds slowly healed, both of them taking out any werewolves lingering at the edge the battle. 

Soon, what was left of the Charron pack was on the run with the twins in pursuit. 

Derek swayed where he stood, the alpha inflicted wounds the worse out of all his injuries. The adrenalin drop, blood loss and pain made him want to retreat somewhere to hide until he healed. 

Then Allison was there, slipping an arm around his waist, her slender body strong as she coaxed him to lean against him. 

Derek tensed for a moment before letting himself relax against her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, letting her lead him back to their cars. 

The drive back to his apartment was lost in haze of pain and exhaustion. Once there, Allison helped him inside, pushing him gently down on his bed. She pulled off his boots and tattered, blood-stained shirt. 

Derek found himself fighting not to drift off to sleep, as he tracked Allison moving around his home. 

“Go to sleep, Derek.” Allison murmured. “I’m keeping watch.”

An Argent had destroyed his family but now an Argent was here, looking out for him. 

There was a warmth in Allison’s voice that he’d noticed more and more since he came back, her hands lingering when they brushed against him. 

For the first time in a long time, Derek felt safe, letting Allison guard him at his most vulnerable.


End file.
